Pacar, Wut?
by Hydrilla
Summary: [ficlet, AU] "Ra, dicariin pacarnya, tuh!" / "Ha? Sejak kapan aku punya pacar, Ma?"


Pacar, Wut?

(Pacar, What?)

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Story (c) Hydrilla

AU, OOC, typos, ga rapi, non-baku, etc.

.

.

.

a/n1: ficlet singkat yang diketik saat nunggu temen pas pulang dan lewat hape. banyak typo dan kurang rapi, maapkeun.

.

.

.

"Abaaaaang," Sakura Haruno sesenggukan menatap layar laptopnya yang memutar sebuah film, "kenapa kau berkhianat abang? Otepe gueeeeeh."

Jadi, malam Minggu telah menyapa dan aktivitas Sakura yang bergelar jomblo hitz 16 tahun hanyalah ngewotain mz-mz favoritnya. Ia sesenggukan, mengusap air mata dengan tissue, kemudian sibuk gulung-gulung di atas ranjang melihat adegan maso dari film yang ia tonton. Seorang pria yang muncul di layar laptopnya kemudian menusuk si tokoh utama dari belakang—yang mana, mengundang jeritan dari Sakura.

'Aku tuh, ngga bisa diginiin, mz,' batin Sakura, hampir mewek lagi melihat adegan tangis-tangisan di layar laptop.

Sibuk nge-feels dengan filmnya, ia mengabaikan pesan masuk lewat aplikasi chat di ponsel cerdasnya. Seperti memang sengaja mengganggu, si pengirim chat masih saja mengirim pesan yang minta di-notice. Kesal, Sakura menemukan nama Ino Yamanaka di sana.

'Paansi ganggu ae'—Sakura

'Begaya, lo. emang naq jombs sibuks paan'—Ino

'Ngewotain mz-mz ganteng di film, mb'—Sakura

'Ngewota mulu, jadian sama Sasukenya kapan'—Ino

Sakura speechless melihat pesan Ino di layar ponselnya. Sasuke, ya? Hm, cogan yang sekelas sama Sakura. Ganteng, sih, tapi sayang dinginnya kayak es balok. Kedekatan Sakura sama Sasuke memang terkenal seantero sekolah. Sangat jelas, kok, kalau Sakura itu suka sama Sasuke. Kelihatan karena demen ngikutin Sasuke ke mana-mana, demen ngusirin cewek-cewek yang pdkt sama Sasuke, bahkan mau aja disuruh-suruh sama cowok tampan tersebut.

Sakura kemudian membalas pesan dari Ino.

'Gebetannya udah dikodein tapi ngga peka, mb :')'—Sakura

Kata banyak orang, sih, Sakura kena friendzone sama Sasuke. Mereka berdua memang dekat. Sakura merupakan satu-satunya teman perempuan yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Sahabatan katanya. Tapi, kok, Sasuke sempat jealous waktu Sakura jalan sama cowok lain?

Sakura sendiri bingung perihal hubungannya dan Sasuke. Dibilang cuma teman, Sasukenya pernah meluk dan cium pipinya. Dibilang pacaran, Sasuke nembak aja nggak pernah meski suka ngasih harapan. Apalah daya Sakura yang cuma bisa HTS-an. :')

Aih, malam minggu udah masoin idola, ditambah masoin gebetan pula. Kok ngenesnya Sakura naik level gini, ya. :"))

Waktu maso-maso seperti itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya digedor. Ia bisa mendengar suara teriakan Sang Mama.

"Ra, dicariin pacarnya, tuh!" seru Mamanya.

Membuka pintu, Sakura bisa melihat wajah Mamanya yang kelewat senang. "Ha? Sejak kapan aku punya pacar, ya, Ma?" tanyanya linglung.

"Lho? Itu yang di depan siapa?"

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Sakura menuju ruang tamu. Ia bisa menemukan seorang pemuda tampan yang tengah duduk dan berbincang dengan Papanya. Sakura merasa kenal dengan siluet tersebut. Gayanya yang tampak santai, memakai kemeja kotak-kotak yang tak terkancing, kaos oblong, serta bercelana jeans. Ia hanya bisa bengong menebak siapa pemuda tersebut.

Sampai kemudian, pemuda tersebut menoleh dan berujar padanya, "jalan, yuk, Ra!"

Sakura makin melongo.

Asdfghjkl, itu Sasukeeeee!

.

.

.

Mari kita mundurkan waktu sejenak dan alih sudut pandang.

Waktu itu, malam Minggu. Kediaman keluarga Haruno kedatangan seorang lelaki tampan yang menaiki sepeda motor sport. Nyonya Haruno tergaket melihatnya. Jarang sekali ia menemukan seorang pemuda tampan datang ke rumahnya. Paling biasanya cuma Naruto, anak tetangga sebelah yang memang seumuran dengan putrinya.

"Permisi, Tante," pemuda itu berkata sopan, "Sakuranya ada?"

Nyonya Haruno mengernyit, tumben sekali ada yang nyariin putrinya, cowok ganteng pula. "Siapa, ya?" tanyanya.

Pemuda tersebut mengangkat sebelah alis. Oh, jadi gitu, ya, Sakura nggak pernah cerita-cerita tentang dia ke orangtuanya. Mendadak saja ia menyeringai ketika sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha," katanya, "pacarnya anak tante."

.

.

END

.

.

a/n2: Yesh, Sasuke self-proclaimed kalo Sakura pacar dia. Makanya mz nembak yang bener jangan jadi pengecut pake kode-kodean secara implisit segala. Btw, emang pendek dan semoga bisa dapat sisi 'ngghh'-nya di mana, lol. Bye, mau pulang dan dirapiin kalo udah on PC.

—ninds.


End file.
